Your Aquamarine
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Aku Mengikuti iringan musik yang mengalun indah serta kenyamanan yang kurasakan saat berenang dalam bola aquamarine Kau terlalu Kau pemberi keteduhan dalam #SDAnniv1


**Your Aquamarine**

Fandom : Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

Rated : T – Indonesia

Genre : Romance & Hurt/comfort

Jumlah kata : 1420 kata

Pairing : Matsuoka Rin x Haruka Nanase

Warning : Yaoi, AU.

Disclaimer : Free! Iwatobi Swim Club © Koji Oji, Masahiro Yokotani, Hiroko Utsu, dan Kyoto Animation. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary : Aku mengikutimu. Mengikuti iringan musik yang mengalun indah serta kenyamanan yang kurasakan saat berenang dalam bola aquamarine milikmu. Kau terlalu indah. Kau pemberi keteduhan dalam diriku.

* * *

"Aku berenang bebas."

"Aku tak berenang untukmu."

Sosokmu mulai berjalan menjauh. Aku mendekatimu dan mencengkeram bahumu serta memenjarakan di antara pagar besi dan tubuhku sendiri. Sangat tipikalmu memang ketika kau mengungkapkan bahwa kau berenang bebas. Namun saat kau mengatakan kau tidak berenang untukku, entah kenapa itu sangat menyayat hatiku.

"Kau akan berenang untukku !" Kataku sembari menyelami laut di kedua bola aquamarine milikmu. Dirimu kini terlihat seperti tersentak. Aku sendiri juga bingung dengan diriku. Kenapa aku melakukan ini ? Kenapa aku ingin sekali kau berenang untukku ? Kenapa ?

Mungkin karena aku ingin mengalahkanmu, bukan ?

Oh..jangan membuatku tertawa. Pasti karena hal itu. Yah..aku sangat yakin.

* * *

.

Saat itu aku tengah berjalan dan aku bertemu dengan Makoto serta Nagisa dan teman barumu yang bermegane itu. Dan saat Nagisa bertanya apakah aku melihatmu, aku sempat tersentak. Entah kenapa rasa khawatir menyelimutiku. Namun, aku langsung menepisnya. Aku langsung berpikir bahwa kau pasti terkejut akibat kekalahanmu, bukan ? Kau tuan perenang jenius yang selalu menang, kini terkalahkan olehku. Tapi, bukankah kau tak perduli dengan kemenangan ?

Dan kau tahu ? Aku sempat marah ketika si megane sok tahu itu mengatakan bahwa kau kecewa bukan karena kalah. Aku heran. Apalagi yang kau kecewakan selain kekalahan dariku ?

"Ada. Paling tidak, ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Itulah sebabnya Haru ingin bertarung denganmu. Karena aku yakin, kaulah yang lebih penting daripada kemenangan."

Ucapan Makoto seolah menghantam diriku. Apakah begitu menurutmu ? Apa aku lebih penting dari kemenangan menurutmu ?

Namun sebelum ingatan masa laluku benar-benar terputar, aku menyentak mereka dan meninggalkan mereka. Hatiku berkecamuk. Kenapa aku ? Kenapa aku merasa senang mendengar aku penting untukmu ? Dan kenapa ada perasaan menyesal terselip pada diriku setelah merasakan kemenanganku atasmu ini ?

* * *

.

Hari pertama turnamen setelah pertemuanku dengan Makoto dan Nagisa, aku memikirkan perkataan Makoto tentang kita. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat berharap perkataan Makoto benar adanya.

Namun lamunanku segera buyar ketika aku diberitahu bahwa kau dan mereka akan melakuka relay. Dengan sigap aku langsung menuju tempat pertandingan.

Aku melihat bagaimana Makoto dengan gaya punggungnya, Nagisa dengan gaya dadanya, dan apa itu ? Si Megane itu kah yang menggantikanku ? Apa aku juga sepayah dia dulu ? Dan oh! Itu kau, dengan gaya bebasmu seperti biasa. Tapi apa aku salah melihat ? Kau menatap ke arahku sebeum kau melompat ke kolam itu ? Apa ini hanya ilusiku semata ?

Dan ketika kau melakukan pengambilan nafas tepat di depan mataku, aku melihat laut bening itu sedikit kosong. Kenapa ? Apa ada yang salah pada dirimu ?

* * *

.

Aku kini tengah berada di samping kolam renang sekolah dasar kita dulu. Aku tak pernah memikirkan bahwa aku akan keluar asrama hanya untuk memajat pagar dan duduk di samping kolam renang ini. Sendiri. Tanpamu ataupun Makoto serta Nagisa.

Aku bersandar di pohon sakura. Aku masih ingat dulu aku pernah berkata padamu dan Makoto bahwa aku ingin berenang di kolam ini yang tengah dipenuhi bunga sakura. Kalau saja aku tak ingat bahwa diriku bukan dirimu yang akan menyatukan diri ketika melihat air, mungkin musim semi kemarin aku sudah bertandang kesini hanya untuk berenang dengan bunga-bunga sakura tersebut.

Aku mengingat bagaimana kita dulu berempat sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Berenang bersama. Sampai waktu terakhir kita di sekolah dasar. Aku sangat ingin melanjutkan apa yang ayahku cita-citakan, dan aku yakin bahwa dinding penghalangku yang paling tinggi adalah dirimu. Tapi saat aku telah mengalahkanmu kemarin, meski diriku sangat merasa senang ketika mengatakan kita tak akan berenang bersama lagi – yang seolah tampak menampar dirimu saat itu – aku tetap merasa kosong sampai saat ini. Seperti matamu yang kulihat kemarin.

Dan mataku pun kini perlahan terpejam. Menikmati angin yang melewati wajahku dengan perlahan. Sampai aku benar-benar masuk ke dalam dunia mimpiku.

* * *

.

"Rin..Rin…Rin.."

Aku mengerjapkan mata dan membukanya perlahan ketika aku mendengar suaramu. Aku melihatmu samar-samar, sebelum semuanya tampak nyata.

"Haru !?" Ucapku terkejut. Aku segera membenarkan dudukku yang tadinya hampir setengah berbaring. Kau tampak duduk di sampingku. Dan aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku.

"Makoto dan Nagisa tidak ikut." Ujarmu seolah dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Terserahmu saja." Putusku.

Lalu kami hanya diam menikmati angin ini. Seolah-olah kami tengah menikmati waktu berdua ini.

"Rin ?" Aku menatap ke arahmu seolah memberikanmu dia kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Apa arti berenang untukmu masih sama ? Maksudku kau masih berenang untuk mendapatkan kemenangan ?" Dia kini menatapku. Aku kembali terseret ke dalam lautan itu yang entah kenapa kali ini menatapku tanpa sebuah kekosongan yang kemarin ku lihat. Sama sepertiku. Ketika ada dirimu tadi, aku tak merasakan sebuah kekosongan di hatiku. "Aku…"

Aku menggantung kata-kataku seolah membuatmu semakin penasaran. Namun sebenarnya, aku hanya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana ? Bukankah kau juga belum merubah prinsipmu mengenai berenang ?" Aku bukan menjawabnya. Aku balik bertanya padamu. Seolah aku kehilangan kata-kata dan ingin lari sekarag juga. Aku sendiri juga bingung. Aku memang selama ini menginginkan sebuah kemenangan dalam berenang – terutama kemenangan atas dirimu –. Namun sekarang ini aku merasa kemenangan itu seolah sesuatu yang akan terasa sangat biasa jika lawanku sesungguhnya bukan dirimu. Kau seolah-olah sesuatu yang special untuk diriku.

"Ya, aku berenang bebas. Namun sekarang aku menemukan alasan lain kenapa aku berenang."

Kau berdiri dan tampak masih ingin melanjutkan kalimatmu tadi. Kau berjalan dan duduk tepat di tepi kolam renang. Kakimu yang kau masukkan dalam air itu bergerak-gerak seolah kau tengah mengajakku untuk bersama menikmati air di siang hari ini.

Dan seperti yang kau harapkan, bukan ? Kini aku tengah duduk di samping kananmu dan mengikuti apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya.

"Aku berenang karena aku menyukai air. Mereka seolah mengulurkan tangan padaku dan menyeretku untuk terus berada di dalam mereka. Mereka seolah menyemangatiku ketika aku tengah berenang bersama mereka. Merekalah penyemangatku."

Aku menatapmu bingung. Aku tahu yang kau maksud bukanlah sekedar kau mencintai air – seperti ceritamu itu – sehingga kau menjadi lumba-lumba air di pertandingan. Dan kau menoleh. Aku terperanjat. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menarik sudut bibirmu membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sedari dulu tak pernah kau tunjukkan.

"Aku menyukai kebersamaan saat aku dan teman-temanku berenang. Terutama denganmu."

Mataku membelalak ketika mataku menangkap senyum tulus dari bibirmu. Aku ingat ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tak akan pernah berenang bersamamu lagi setelah kemenanganku kemarin. Dan aku sangat menyesal mengetahui itu. Dan kemudian kata-kata Makoto kini benar-benar tengah berputar di kepalaku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan menunduk menyembunyikan mataku yang mulai memanas. Namun ,itu tak berlangsung lama. Kau meraih daguku dan menariknya seakan kau tak ingin aku menyembunyikan semuanya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin menjadi pemenang untuk meneruskan cita-cita ayahmu. Namun, tak bisakah kita kembali berenang bersama ?"

Aku kembali melayangkan bola rubyku ke arah aquamarine milikmu. Kau seolah membuat kobaran api dalam diriku dapat tunduk oleh air hangat dari lautan bening kepunyaanmu. Kau seolah menenangkanku. Teduh. Sangat menenggelamkan dalam kenyamanan.

"Dan jangan menghindar dariku serta bersikap kau adalah tokoh antagonis yang menyebalkan kala kita tengah berdua."

Kau kini melepaskan tanganmu dari daguku dan kembali menatap ke dalam kolam itu. Akupun mengikutimu. Aku memikirkan perkataanmu tadi. Jadi selama ini apa aku sejahat itu ?

"Hey, Rin !"

Aku menoleh ke arahmu yang kini kembali ke ekspresi favoritemu. Stoic.

"Apa jika saat itu kau tidak kalah dan berkata akan berhenti berenang, kita akan tetap berteman seperti biasa ? Dan ketika kau telah benar kembali ke Jepang kau akan satu sekolahan denganku, Makoto, dan Nagisa ?"

Aku tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa ini tampak lucu bagiku. Penasarankah kau, Haru ? Padahal kau tipikal orang yang tidak akan banyak bicara sepertiku.

"Ada yang lucu ?" Tanyamu. Sedangkan aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja kau tidak seperti biasanya. Kau orang yang tidak perdulian menurutku. Namun entah kenapa kau jadi bayak omong dan bertanya kepadaku hari ini." Jelasku.

Akud apat melihat kau menunduk dan berkata lirih, "Aku merindukanmu."

Dan setelah itu sunyi pun kembali menyelusupi kami.

Aku tersenyum seraya berkata, "Aku juga." Dan sesuai dugaanku, kau menatap ke arahku dengan ketidakpercayaanmu.

"Oh ya, Haru. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku sedang di sini ?" Tanyaku. Namun kau kini hanya menatap langit yang membentang di atas sana.

"Rei memberi tahuku bahwa dia melihatmu disini. Dan kakiku langsung berusaha untuk membawaku kesini." Katamu seraya menengok ke arahku.

Aku menatap dalam mata itu. Semakin dalam dan tertarik dalam keteduhan air yang mengalir lembut di dalam sana. Menghanyutkan diri ini. Menautkan jemari tangan kami yang semakin membuat kami menghapuskan jarak sungai untuk mencapai kerindangan yang selama ini kami cari untuk mengisi kekosongan masing-masing. Mataku tetap terbuka meskipun kini kita saling berpangutan dan menari mengikuti percikan air yang menjadi iringan musik kali ini. Mendapati ketenangan di dalam keteduhan jiwa tanpa kekosongan diri.

* * *

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haru."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Rin."

* * *

Owari

* * *

Akhirnya kesampaian membuat fic walau kurang sehari dari hari deadline XD /ditabok

Fanfiksi ini di dedikasikan untuk anniv Suka Duka Author yang pertama XD semoga jaya selalu dan tambah ketjeh~


End file.
